1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses (e.g., sunglasses or safety glasses) having a secure lens fastening arrangement so as to keep lenses being firmly fastened in a frame.
2. Related Art
A pair of conventional eyeglasses 40 such as sunglasses or safety glasses is shown in FIG. 1. The eyeglasses 40 comprise a frame 10 including left and right openings with lenses 30 fitted therein. A peripheral edge 101 of each opening has a peripheral groove 102 there along for receiving the lens 30. Two temples 20 are respectively pivotably connected to either end of the frame 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, it is typical for a quality control worker to test the produced eyeglasses 40 by outwardly bending the temples 20. Unfortunately, the lenses 30 are prone to loosening and disengaging from the frame 10 due to the fastening arrangement, i.e., the eyeglasses 40 will not pass quality control. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of eyeglasses having a lens fastening arrangement are constantly being sought.